


DJ For Hire

by BecaEffinMitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaEffinMitchell/pseuds/BecaEffinMitchell
Summary: After Graduating from Barden University, Beca Mitchell continues to pursue her dream career of being a music producer. She starts out by doing free- lance work and quickly finds herself in an uncomfortable working environment.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca grumbled as the melody from her alarm filled the room for what seemed like the 15th time that morning. She had heard it so many times she was confident she could play it by ear,  in fact her active mind was even contemplating how it could work in a mashup, but she was tired, so she swiftly rolled over and tried to hit snooze, almost aggressively as she attempted to slide the bar in the  'off' direction without actually looking at it. 

She suddenly stopped her attempt at murdering her phone upon realizing that the tune was different. Upon realizing it was a call, she fumbled to grab her phone, first dropping it on her face before successfully pulling it in front of her to see who it was. She groaned, squinting her eyes at the harsh screen light that flashed in her face.

[Caller ID Unknown] 

she swiped and answered anyway, forcing herself to sound awake, she was oddly good at pulling off that she _wasn't_ in fact asleep two seconds beforehand. This was a skill that Stacie had taught her, who was often in the middle of sex at least 30% of the time that Beca had called her. It wasn't quite the same thing, but it certainly helped.

-

"I would be more than happy to work for you within that price range." Beca said excitedly into her phone, as she made her way downstairs with her messy bed hair. "Tomorrow? Sure I'll show you some samples then. You'll like my unique spin on things. I look forward to it, Beca-Out." 

"Yikes"

["And who was that?"]

Beca turned her head and directed her attention to her housemate, Fat Amy. "Must be important Beca, you hardly ever come down early in a good mood." Amy teased. "Especially on your day off" she added. 

Beca walked into the kitchen and began pouring a glass of juice. "It was a client of sorts, a bridesmaid, I've been asked to DJ at a wedding" she said walking back into the living room. "When?" Fat Amy asked " Uh, this weekend actually. Its last minute I know, but their DJ canceled and I _might_ be their replacement. I'm going to be showing them some demos tomorrow."

"Beca that's amazing!" Fat Amy said sitting forward "You're finally putting yourself out there. And this time its in a way that won't get you arrested." Beca rolled her eyes "That was _your_ fault Amy." Beca stated recalling the events of the smashed shopping window. "Shhhhh" Fat Amy said as she stood up and approached Beca. "So how much are they paying you?"

"Uhh between $100-200 dollars." Beca reluctantly admitted. "Beca!" Fat Amy gasped as she abruptly placed both hands on her shoulders. "You're worth more than that. Given how much you're going to put into this you should have asked for more." Amy said whilst slightly shaking her before moving her hands away.

"Yeah but I felt awkward... and this is a big deal for once, It'll be fine. I'll handle it okay? Isn't that cheesecake finished defrosting now?" Beca said trying to change the subject.

"Ooh you're right!" And with that Fat Amy rushed over to the Kitchen to prepare it.

"I still don't understand how she can stomach that first thing in the morning" she mumbled to herself. 

-

The next day Beca was up early. She had loaded up five of her best demos on to her USB plus one more that she had prepared last night, it was based off of the songs she was told the client liked.

Before Beca could leave through the door her phone buzzed. She glanced down eagerly to read the text. {Changed our minds. We spoke to your agent. We'll pay you $1000}

Beca's eyes widened upon reading the last part. "$1000!? Amy you'll never guess what." Beca said as she rushed into the living room. "It's weird. You know that client I was telling you about? They just text me to say they're increasing my money to $1000 they said they talked to my agent." Beca then paused "The thing is. I don't have an agent...?" She said almost awkwardly as she double checked the text.

"Uh, actually you do have an agent." Beca squinted in confusion

"I'm your agent," Fat Amy said somewhat slowly. 

"What?"

"Yeah, I may of. Kind of..." She started to mumble " _Did actually_... call and pretend to be your agent." she tried to say quietly whilst turning her head away from Beca's confused stare.

"Fat Amy! you can't just- what did you say?"

"Well, I told them the truth. That a highly skilled professional DJ such as yourself needs better pay, granted they're still not giving you professional level pay, but I told them that if they want you they have to pay up cos um we have other suitors. So they increased it" Beca felt herself tense up as her irritation grew.

"That could have backfired Amy!  ugh, I'm kinda mad but at the same time too stressed to focus on that. The issue is I am not professional enough. I lack the equipment. Everything. I can't show up with my current gear..."

Fat Amy placed her hand on Beca's shoulder. "Beca." she said sincerely "Why do you think I've been borrowing money from you all this time?"

"Wait," Beca said sharply turning her head towards the blonde. "You've still been doing that?" Her irritation grew further as she narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"For 4 years." Fat Amy answered casually.  
"What!?"

"But it all had a purpose Beca. Let's be honest, you're terrible at saving money, so I saved for you." Beca looked on curiously. "I saved up $3000 to be exact." Fat Amy said whilst nodding her head impressed with the amount herself.

"Holy crap what? How did--" 

"I did it so you could buy all that expensive DJ stuff. And guess what, you can, you can finally get all that professional equipment." she said enthusiastically before mumbling "Some of it anyway." Fat Amy then grabbed Beca's hands " You can finally be the BIG BM at the wedding! Beca Effin Mitchell slaying her dues! The killer DJ I knew you always could be!"

Beca didn't know whether to laugh to smile or cry. Which is something she hated doing. "I don't even have the words. Thank you? I think? Uh. How much were you stealing from my purse?"

Fat Amy shrugged as she reached for a pack of chips she had stashed under a cushion. "It varied. Sometimes $20 the usual amount. Other times $50 sometimes $100. You're really bad at keeping track of money."

"I can . . . See that"

What Fat Amy didn't admit was how she had thrown in some money of her own.

Beca glanced up at the clock. "Crap, I've got to go and meet them. Uh" Beca fumbled to grab her bag and car keys "Fat Amy, transfer that money to my bank" "Uh it's in cash?" "Who keeps $3000 in cash? ugh, I can't talk right now just do something" Beca then flew out the door and rushed down the path to her car.

-

After an hours drive, Beca finally arrived at the client's address. She bounced her leg up and down as she eagerly waited at the door, staring at the glass panels to see if she could see someone approaching. Things were already off to an awkward start, when the door opened the lady immediately went in for a hug but Beca responded with a handshake.

Beca could have kicked herself as she followed the lady inside her home. "I am so sorry Becky, the Bride to be just popped out. But don't worry! I'm happy to listen to the samples, I'm kind of in charge of managing things and a top tier DJ such as yourself must be busy" she said with a light laugh. 

"That's me" Beca smiled whilst instantly murdering Amy in her head. The amount of pressure she was now under was unreal, but at the same time she loved a challenge.

"I'd be more than happy to show you, uh-" Beca paused not knowing the woman's name "Oh, Kirsty" Beca smiled then loaded up her laptop, she slotted in her USB and opened up her files. Connecting her Beats portable speaker "Okay so I did a mashup with most of the Bride's favorite songs. So, let me know what you think" she said as she clicked play.

The music filled the room. Beca watched Kirsty cautiously, trying to gauge whether she liked it. She felt a surge of relief come over her as she saw a smile spread across the lady's face. Kirsty then suddenly turned to Beca "Oh my god!" she said very loudly,  as the music continued to play in the background, Beca didn't have a clue as to why she was suddenly so vocal.

"You even included Titanium in here!" Beca shifted her eyes left and right as she answered wearily "um yeah, it wasn't on the list you gave me... but it fit- is that a problem?" She winced whist asking, fearing she had screwed up. "No! its the opposite, my niece loves that song!" Beca smiled faintly "It's a good song" she said with a hint of sadness as a certain someone popped into her head.

"Well, I've already decided I want to hire you officially." "Seriously? that's- that's awesome, just after one sample?" Beca questioned her, which she could have kicked herself for again. "That sample blew my mind! Its all I needed. I'll let the Bride know that we've got ourselves a killer DJ! Sorry for using the word Bride so much, I'm just so proud. I won't get to use it often so I'm making the most of it" Beca smiled 'Yeah you've used it so much I don't actually know the Bride's name' Beca commented internally as she slid her laptop back into her bag.

"So I'll see you Saturday night then?" Beca said as she slung her bag over her shoulder "Oh um, actually Becky, can you come tomorrow night as well? We'll pay you extra of course. The thing is my niece has this dance planned and she wants to rehearse it at the actual venue before the wedding. She's been practicing for months! but needs to get a feel for the actual dance floor so if it's not too much trouble?" Beca smiled "No problem at all, just message me the song, time and place and I'll be there" "Oh, it's not a known song. I'll give you the USB on the day. Thank you so much Becky!" Beca nodded "Don't mention it" she said cheerfully then headed out the door, laughing to herself softly "Why can't people ever get my name right" she said rolling her eyes, finding it amusing that after all these years no one could simply just call her 'Beca'. 

As Beca drove off another car pulled into the driveway. Out climbed two redheaded women carrying _a lot_ of shopping bags. "Mom, I think you bought too much stuff y'know" the younger redhead said sounding muffled as she talked with her mouth up against the bags. "Oh, Chloe don't be silly. Its a big day! we go big in this family" the other woman replied as they headed inside their house.

"Chloe, Sis, you're back!" Kirsty said greeting them as they came in through the door. "You just missed our DJ, her samples were amazing. So I hired her, and she's going to come down tomorrow night so you can practice that dance you have planned Chloe" Chloe smiled "Aus! That's one less thing to stress about". Chloe's mom laughed "Its _you_ darling, you're going to continue to stress either way" Chloe pouted "Mom!" "I know, I know, its only because you want everything to be perfect."

-

As Beca turned her key and opened the door Fat Amy was waiting eagerly to greet her, she questioned her about what happened and seemed overjoyed at the fact that they wanted to hire her.

 "There's one problem though." Beca said with a sigh "They want me there tomorrow, meaning I need to get all my equipment today!" Beca scratched at her head, she wasn't sure how she was going to manage, she was always juggling too much and it was starting to wear her down. "Relax Beca, I have connections. I'll ensure you get it today. I promise"

"Like that'll happen," Beca said dismissively.

-

A few hours later Beca found herself staring in amazement. Fat Amy truly was connected. They managed to get most of the things that Beca had wanted. She had only ever dreamed of owning this kind of top tier equipment, never before did she think she'd be thankful that someone was stealing from her, although Fat Amy still insisted that it was 'Borrowing for her own benefit'.

Beca thought she would be able to relax once she purchased the equipment but now she found herself with another dilemma. Transferring it to the venue.

"Yeah, that's not fitting in my car." She said as she looked over the pile of tech in their living room. "I still have The Bellas mini bus? I put it into storage. We could use that? I'll drive you. I don't think you'd be able to see over the wheel" she mocked and Beca just sharpened her eyes playfully. "Thanks Amy, that'd mean a lot. Who knew you could be so reliable?"

Fat Amy smiled "I'd do anything for the people I care about. But let's not get all mushy." Fat Amy then flopped down on the sofa "So what's the plan now?" She inquired as she started flicking through the TV channels.

"Slave the night away preparing their set. Its gonna be tight but I can do it." Beca said as she loaded up her laptop. As Fat Amy glanced over she couldn't help but notice that Beca couldn't seem to stop smiling. "Someones happy" she commented, "I'm finally doing a big venue!"

-

When morning came Beca wasn't feeling so positive. She groaned as she heard her alarm going off within her dream. Slowly being pulled back into reality. She turned it off and promptly sunk her head back into the pillow.

"Nuh-uh not happening" Fat Amy, who was now standing in her doorway said. She came over and abruptly yanked the sheets off of Beca. "DUDE!" Beca yelled as she suddenly got blasted with the cold air of the room, instantly missing the warmth of her duvet. "You can't afford to oversleep Beca! This is a big day for you and for someone else."

"Amy! It's the rehearsal. Not the _actual_ wedding." Beca whined, "And I set my alarm an hour early just so I could snooze!"

"Oh." Fat Amy said shrugging "Well, my intentions were good. Can you make breakfast?" Beca narrowed her eyes "You didn't forget. You just wanted me to cook didn't you." Beca said squinting her eyes in disapproval.

Fat Amy just laughed "Yeah Beca. I just y'know, fancied some really burnt, crispy charcoal toast and overly dry beans." Fat Amy said somewhat sarcastically. "By make I meant go and buy us something whilst I get the Bus ready."

Beca smirked and slowly climbed out of bed. "You made your point" she said with a light chuckle. "I'll go get us something."

-

Time flew by. And before Beca knew it she was at the venue. The workers were already unloading the equipment from the Bus. She watched them like a hawk to ensure they didn't damage her precious equipment. Once it was safely inside she headed in.

As she walked through the hall she found herself turning upon being tapped on the shoulder. "Beca? That _is_ you isn't it!" The woman said as she forced Beca into a hug. Beca's eyes widened upon realizing just who it was. "Chloe never told me you were coming. Silly me. Of course she'd want you here on the big day."

Beca felt sick.

**'Of course she'd want you here on the big day'**

Chloe's mom's words echoed through her head over and over again. Before Beca could even think of a sentence she was tapped on the shoulder again. She turned, this time more hesitantly. It was Kirsty "Ah Becky good you're here. Are you okay to set up now?" Beca  just nodded and made her way over to where her equipment was placed. Her mind was a mess.

As she looked into the distance she saw her. That long red hair, and toned figure. It was none other than Chloe Beale herself. After a year and a half of not seeing her, Beca couldn't help but notice how good she looked. But given the circumstances now _really_ wasn't the time to be checking her out.

Chloe approached her mom "Chloe, I didn't know you invited your friend?" Chloe looked confused "Mom I thought we discussed this? You said it was fine for Aubrey to come along?" Chloe's mom shook her head "I'm not talking about Aubrey. I'm talking about Beca. The one with the headphone tattoo?"

"Wait, Becas here?" Chloe couldn't fight the urge. She immediately found herself looking in all directions to see if she could spot the familiar brunette. "Are you sure it's Beca, Mom? It's _really_ important that you're sure" 

Chloe's mom nodded, looking even more confused "Yes? Why?" Chloe didn't answer she just recklessly began dodging her way in and out of people in an attempt to spot her. She wasn't sure why she was acting the way she was, they hadn't spoken in over a year and yet here she was. Overcome with this form of desperation to make contact with her.

Beca, however, was thinking the opposite. After concluding that it was Chloe's wedding this was the last place she wanted to be. She noticed the redhead getting closer and promptly dropped to the floor. Her small size had its benefit as she was successfully hidden behind her speakers that were almost as big as her.

Beca reached for her phone as she tried to peer over the top of the speakers. She quickly ducked as she watched Chloe walk by. She then dialed a number and pulled her phone to her ear.

"Beca, wassup?" Fat Amy asked.  


"I can't do this."

 

 **FA:** "Beca, what do you mean you can't do it? Of course, you can. Do you need some more of my confidence? how about I give you my last jam doughnut"

Beca fell silent. It was a long pause that lasted at least 40 seconds.

...

 **FA:** "Alright. You're on to me. That doughnuts been there for weeks, even I won't eat it."

There wasn't even a slight hint of laughter or a sarcastic comment as a response. Just another 20 second pause.

...

 **FA:** "Um, Beca?"

"Chloe's here." Beca said sounding pained as she talked in a quiet voice.

 **FA:** "What? Are you sure maybe someone just-- actually. It's Chloe. She's ginger. She's pretty distinctive."

Another pause.

"It's her wedding Amy, she's getting married. And I just feel so--" Beca quickly changed her tone to a more angry one. If she was going to discuss this she didn't want Amy getting the wrong impression.  "I mean we should _all_ be annoyed right? This is a **big deal**. It's been over a year and what? she doesn't call and now she's getting married! You should tell your friends when you're getting married!" Beca's voice almost cracked as she got more emotional than she intended to.

 **FA:** "Um... Beca I don't know how to say this."

"I mean! If you're getting married you should at least tell _one_ of us. Y'know one of your closest friends even if it has been over a year... How could she not contact a single one of us? How could she not tell m--"

 **FA:** "Beca, hold on a second..." Fat Amy said sounding pained as she interrupted her.

"Chloe uh... She contacts all of us. Frequently actually, even for matters such as not having biscuits in the biscuit tin. The um... The only one she doesn't contact is you..."

Beca slowly pulled the phone away from her ear. She just froze. Completely numb to everything around her.

**'The only one she doesn't contact is you.'**

**FA:** "Beca?? Hello? You still there?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing down there?" A familiar voice asked Beca who jumped, startled by the sudden question. "Oh, Kirsty I was uh tying my lace," she said whilst quickly shoving her phone into her pocket as she stood up.

As much as Beca didn't want to be there she knew she had to be professional. It was a big opportunity for her. And she could hardly be the one to ruin Chloe's wedding by leaving her DJ-less at the last minute.

"Heres the USB" Kirsty said handing it to her "If you could play it now that would be great. My niece wanted to start rehearsing it at 1, which is any minute now" she said whilst glancing at her watch.

Beca just politely nodded and plugged the USB into her laptop. She sighed her mind was still being flooded with thoughts.

On the bright side, she couldn't see Chloe in the distance which offered her some relief.

Beca loaded up the file and hit play. A rather familiar arrangement came blasting out of the speakers. She eyed the file name skeptically.

"Wait... This is"

It was her mashup of Bulletproof she had made back when she was at Barden. She clearly remembered showing Chloe this mashup back in first year.

Beca wasn't too fond of it but Chloe seemed to love it. She insisted she let her keep it for her own personal use. Upon glancing down at the USB she recognized it was, in fact, hers.

Her mind was frazzled once again. Why did this niece want to dance to her mashup? But the most surprising thing was that Chloe still had it after all this time. 

She watched as Chloe was the one who surprisingly entered the dancefloor. But Chloe wasn't focused on dancing, in fact, she was headed straight for her.

Before Beca could even try and escape, Chloe's eyes were locked on and before long the red head was standing in front of her.

Beca had a thousand things she wanted to say and ask and yet all that came out was.

"Dang, I was hoping to avoid you" she admitted truthfully. Chloe fidgeted awkwardly "I was gonna say its good to see you. But I guess you being the DJ means it'd be hard to not see me. After all, it's my-"

"Wedding, yeah. Congrat--"

Chloe started giggling "Wait? Did you really think it was me getting married?"

"Everything pointed towards it..."

"well, It's my mom's big day! It's been really stressful but."

Chloe couldn't help but notice how relieved Beca looked. "You seem almost happy Beca?"

"Yeah, I-- does that make me a bad person?'

"Depends" Chloe said shrugging innocently. "Did you not want me to get married?"

Beca glanced down at the floor. "Beca, look at me" she said softly and Beca reluctantly looked her in the eyes. "Well no, I- I don't know. I was just hurt that I wasn't invited."

At this moment Kirsty came running over "There you are! My favorite niece" she said with a smile "are you ready to do your dance? Your mom is eager to see it" Chloe smiled faintly "yup!" Kirsty then went off to sit at a table.

Chloe played with her thumb ring awkwardly. "It's kinda embarrassing now that you're here and are aware that I'm dancing to your mashup"

Beca smiled faintly "if anything I'm intrigued to see what choreography you came up with. And a little bit touched." She said looking somewhat smug.

Chloe squinted "it has nothing to do with the fact that it's your mashup" she tried to defend herself as she flailed her arms around, to which Beca smirked. _"Right"_

"We'll talk after?" Chloe said almost awkwardly as she backed up. To which Beca nodded. In that moment she basically forgot everything that had been said until Amy's remark came crashing back in like a wrecking ball. _'The only one she doesn't contact is you'_ so as Beca hit play on her mashup again she was drowning in her anxiety.

But as her mashup filled the room her mind was occupied once more. This time with the sight of Chloe, as the lights in the room now focused on her.

She moved swiftly, hitting the beats of the music with her feet. Doing all kinds of gestures as she moved along the dancefloor effortlessly. Dropping back, half-way to the floor on the 'never let you sweep me off my feet' bit before spinning and strutting forward with fierceness apparent in her eyes.

She could have sworn she made eye contact with her as she mouthed 'this time baby I'll be bulletproof' she looked fierce and hot, it was mesmerizing.

The track actually started to repeat itself as Beca zoned out. She rushed to pause it and the small audience applauded their family member's efforts.

Chloe went to approach Beca once more but Kirsty pulled her back. "I'm glad you get along with Becky. But remember she's here to work" she said with a smile.

"Aunt Kirsty I know her. She was a Bel--" but she had zoned Chloe out as she dragged her off to do more planning.

Beca was relieved in a way. It gave her time to gather her thoughts. She almost regretted being too friendly and playful with Chloe. She was hurt. But she was also desperate to be back in the redhead's life. She didn't realize how much she had missed her, not to mention the way she danced to her mashup touched her, which made everything that much more difficult for her.

* * *

 

The day came to an end and Beca headed outside to make a call.

"Hey, are you good to pick me up?"

**Amy:** "uhhhhhhhhhhh"

**Beca:** "Amy? Please. I just want to get out of here."

**Amy:** "See Beca id love to but. I've been drinking with Bumper. And--- it's not really legal for me to drive."

**Beca:** "Since when do you care about the law?" Beca sighed "I mean. I shouldn't encourage your terrible decisions. But you've done it before. So uh why are you choosing to stick to the law now?"

**Amy:** "I am trying to be a more environmentally and public friendly Australian, Beca." She said before grumbling

"That and . . . Uh Chloe asked me not to pick you up. You should talk to her Beca. I know it's been awhile but she knows you well enough to know you'd try bolt so..."

Beca sighed "of course..." She cut the call and slowly turned to see Chloe standing a short distance behind her.

"Need a lift?" She asked holding up her car keys. Beca rolled her eyes. She wasn't given much choice now. But she had to admit she found it slightly endearing.

"I don't really want to leave my equipment here overnight..." She said pointing at the building.

 

"It will be fine. We have all kinds of valuables in there. It's secure. You can collect it tomorrow?" Chloe suggested.

"Is that just an excuse to see me tomorrow?" Beca said raising an eyebrow. "Depennnds" Chloe said smiling innocently.

"Alright. I guess you can give me a lift"  
"Aus! Let me just lock up"

 

* * *

The car journey was awkward. And Beca could swear that Chloe kept taking detours and wrong turns to extend the journey duration.

Beca had yet to get it off her chest that she was hurt. But she just couldn't seem to find the right moment.

_"So are you seeing anyone?"_ Chloe asked breaking the silence. And once again Beca lost her moment.

"Why'd you wanna know?" Beca countered. "Ooh so it's someone I know?" Chloe asked turning to look at her briefly.

"Well, 'seeing' is a strong word. I guess I like someone yeah. I guess we had a thing? But I've not seen them in awhile."

Chloe raised an eyebrow "And who is this someone?"

"She's a Bella, you won't know her."

At this Chloe blinked "Beca. I know all of the Bellas. I'm pretty sure i'd know her" at that Beca could have kicked herself. She wasn't good at talking on the spot, and certainly didn't mean to let the word 'Bella' slip.

"Yeah, well it's uh..."  she could feel Chloe's eyes on her "it's uh?" Chloe repeated her words.

She began skimming through the girls in her head as if they were on a games character select screen. "Stacie" she said casually.

"Oh" Chloe said softly. They drove in silence for another two minutes after that remark.

Chloe then reached forward towards her car stereo. 'Yes. Music! just what we need!' Is what Beca was thinking so she was surprised when the stereo started making a dialing sound instead.

"Hello?" A familiar yet sleepy voice now filled the car.

**Chloe:** "Stace, heeey. I was just wondering--"

**Stacie:** "When I last spoke to Beca and if she's alright? As you always ask? Again. She's good Chlo, you should really talk to her yourself though."

At that Chloe winced. "She's um kinda here. In the car. With me. Now actually..."

**Stacie:** "Oh. Well, hey Becs!"

"Hey..." Beca said awkwardly.

"Beca was saying how you two had a thing?"

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed

**Stacie:** "Did we? In a dream once maybe?"

At that moment Beca wanted to drown. She sunk into her chair as if to hide from the girl who clearly couldn't see her. She never intended her lie to be checked. And as she thought about what Stacie could be thinking another wave of anxiety hit her.

"Oh. Well thanks for clarifying" Chloe said casually "we've got to go, I'll call you tomorrow" Chloe then cut the call.

"So it's not Stacie. One Bella down, 8 to go" Chloe said casually. Beca sighed "you're unbelievable. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want answers" Chloe said casually as she dialed Cynthia Rose.

**CR:** "Hey gurl" Cynthia said answering almost instantaneously.

**"No. The one who needs answers is me."** Beca said sternly as she sat upright.

**CR:** "Beca? That you? Is this a bad time?"

"Sorry Cynthia, I'll call you back..." Chloe cut the call. "Beca, what is it? What's wrong?" Chloe looked at her with sad eyes "sorry -- I shouldn't pry"

"It's not that!" She almost yelled. Chloe looked puzzled.

"Dude. Amy said I'm the only Bella you don't call or keep in contact with. Why? What did I do? Do you like hate me?" her voice threatened to break "Because I'm confused. You ask about me apparently and yet you never reached out." The hurt was apparent in her eyes as she continued whilst glancing down at her boots in the footwell.

"I know I didn't reach out either... But I'm awkward about these kind of things. I don't like to be a burden if someone contacts me I know they want to talk. But you, you never did, and it frickin killed dude. It killed. And the only thing that got me through it was knowing that you hadn't contacted any of the others. They never mentioned you and I never heard Amy _once_ talk to you on the phone. So I assumed it was all of us... man was I wrong, it was just me" she said dropping her voice

"And then I end up being hired for what I thought was your wedding and just- just-- why Chloe? What did I do?"

"I don't know Beca..." Chloe said as she drove slowly along the street.

"Well," Beca opened the car door forcing Chloe to slow down further. "You better figure it out." She said unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out the car as it slowed to a stop.

"See you tomorrow." She said shutting the door as she prepared to walk the rest of the way home.

 

 

_"You made me fall in love with you"_   Chloe said softly to herself.  
  


* * *

 

  
Beca unlocked the door to her apartment. As she walked in she was surprised to see Fat Amy sitting there with Stacie.

"So, heeey Beca" Stacie said almost awkwardly. A wave of dread hit Beca. "Look if you're here about what Chloe said, I said I liked a Bella and kinda freaked out and-"

"Oh I don't mind" Stacie said shrugging. "Just give me some warning if you're gonna name drop me."

"Sorry dude." Beca said whilst scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably. 

"Well, how about we go out on a date Beca?" the leggy brunette asked with a smirk

"Dude. No. Like?"

"Firstly, don't look so repelled by the thought! You'd be honored. Secondly, it doesn't have to mean anything."

Beca sighed. "Stace. The part about me liking a Bella wasn't a total lie."

"Yeah that was uh pretty obvious Beca" Fat Amy commented. "We just had to get it out of you."

Beca folded her arms in protest "Well, you don't know who it is."

_"Chloe"_

the other two girls said in unison. Beca found herself fidgeting uncomfortably, was it that obvious?

"And yes by the way. I know what you're thinking. It's obvious."

Beca rolled her eyes "why are you here again?"

"I want to hang!"  
"Its late Stacie."  


"I don't mean right now Beca. I mean tomorrow. I want us to have a not-so-girly girls day out together. Just us two" Stacie then turned her head to Amy "sorry Amy but you see her all the time."

Amy just waved her hand dismissively as she continued to glance at her phone "My permission is granted."

Beca looked to Amy then back to Stacie "Just us two? Sounds like a--"  
"No. Not a date" Stacie sharply interrupted "I'd much rather see you get with Chloe than pursue you myself."

"Alright" Beca said sighing "I'll go but on one condition"

Stacie raised an eyebrow "seriously? We have conditions for hanging out now?"

"Okay... It's more like a favor. I left my stuff at the venue. Granted it makes sense to leave it there, but I wanna grab my laptop and Beats but uh. I don't want to deal with Chloe right now. Not until the day of her mom's wedding anyway, so could you uh, go get em for me Stace?"

Stacie shrugged "she'll know you're avoiding her" Beca nodded "I know but--" Stacie just nodded "I'll do it. But on our day out I want your full attention and participation!" Beca slowly nodded "you got it."

Stacie then got up from the couch letting out a yawn. "As much as I'd love to crash here for the night I've got a 'guest' waiting at home. I'll get your stuff in the morning Beca. Then I'll text you where to meet me."

"You're not picking me up?"

"You're the one who didn't want to call it a daaaate" she sang as she left their apartment.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Sooo" Fat Amy started "Want to tell me about what happened?"

"She never really said why," Beca said quietly as she looked at the floor. 

 

"Yeah but this is Chloe. There's got to be a good reason"

"Who knows, goodnight Amy" Beca then disappeared upstairs. Not wanting to discuss anything further.

* * *

 

The next day Chloe was eagerly waiting by the shutters. She knew Beca would get there early and didn't want to miss her.

Except the one who got there early was actually Stacie. The surprise was apparent on Chloe's face when she saw Stacie get out her car and walk over.

"Stacieee" she laughed almost nervously "what are- what are you doing here?"

Stacie smiled awkwardly "Beca sent me" Chloe sighed "Figures," she said unlocking the shutter and pulling it up above her head. "I just need her laptop and Beats. She changed her mind about the rest."

Chloe just nodded "Mhmm" she said reaching for Beca's laptop bag. She folded the Beats into the hard case and shoved them into the bag as well. "Here you go" she said handing the bag to Stacie.

"Chlo, you seem sad," the taller girl asked sounding concerned  

"Me sad? Never" she laughed "I am totally fine." She said forcing a smile. "Look, you don't need to hide your feelings from me."

Chloe began to mumble "I'm really good at hiding feelings apparently" but Stacie didn't catch it.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about we have a girls day out!" she said excitedly before mumbling "Which won't be too girly because hey, I can be a bit of a dude."

Chloe smiled "I'd like that. It's been awhile since just the two of us have hung"

Stacie nodded "I'll text you where to meet me and a time" Chloe laughed lightly "you're not picking me up?"

"Just think! You can listen to Ed Sheeran's new album on the way over" and at that Chloe grinned "you're right!"

"Awesome" 'too easy' she thought to herself as she ducked under the shutter slightly and made her way back to her car, waving one last time over her shoulder.

As Chloe watched Stacie drive off she stood there and squinted her eyes. "Wait a minute I could have listened to it in her car." She said shaking her head at herself.

* * *

 

  
A few hours passed and it was almost time to meet Stacie.

Beca sat on a bench, wearing her Beats, tapping her foot in time with the beat of the drums as she waited for Stacie to show. She got there a bit early to ensure she could listen to some of her new playlist.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye in the distance. But didn't bother to glance away from her phone screen.

Chloe had now arrived too. She saw Beca in the distance, clearly wrapped up in her own world of music. On one hand, she wanted to run over to her but on the other, she thought it'd be a bit creepy. Sure it was a public park but it'd still be weird.

So she made her way over, going the long way around, sticking to the edge of the park to avoid being spotted. She then sat on a bench that was a few feet away from Becas. 

So far she was unnoticed which was good.

But then she felt even creepier for sitting so closely without saying hi. At least Beca had an excuse not to see her.

Chloe fidgeted with her thumb ring awkwardly. The park was pretty quiet so she found herself swaying to the sound of the music leaking from Beca's Beats. 'Is that Ed Sheeran? She said it wasn't her thing' it was safe to say she was content in that moment.

Content,

Until Beca looked up and their eyes met. They seemed to jump at the sight of one another. Beca was startled to see the redhead whereas Chloe was just startled that she had been spotted.

"So..." Beca slowly pulled her Beats down to her neck. She paused her music letting Chloe know she had her full attention.

"I'm not following you I swear!" Chloe quickly blurted out.

Beca seemed to ponder for a moment before she suddenly smirked "That bitch." She shook her head as a toothy grin made its way on to her face. At this Chloe was confused "What?"

" _Stacie_. You're waiting to meet _Stacie_ right?" To that Chloe quickly nodded, that's when it hit her too. "She set us up didn't she," Chloe said awkwardly.

"Yup-p" Beca said popping the 'P' "well, this was fun" Beca then stood up and went to leave but the sound of rustling soon distracted her as a tall and leggy brunette emerged from a clearing between the trees and bushes.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Stacie said innocently as she half-ran over. To say the girls were surprised to see her was an understatement.

"You uh, you actually came?" Beca said skeptically

"I'll be honest. I was just going to watch you from the bushes. But I do have the whole day planned sooo."

Both Beca and Chloe stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Awesome, well you two can go do the things and I'll uh catch you later." Beca said as she started to walk backward but Stacie grabbed her wrist "Nope! I told you it was a _girls_ day out. Meaning multiple. Meaning three! Us three. You both agreed to a 'girls' day out. So we're going to have fun together. As a three. Got it?" She said grinning as she linked Chloe's arm.

Beca looked grumpy but Chloe looked pretty excited now. "C'mon lets gooo" Stacie said dragging them towards her car. "I didn't pick you guys up for a reason. There's no way you'd of got in if you saw the other one sitting there."

And Beca for one, couldn't deny that was true.

 

* * *

 

Stacie had now successfully managed to get the two girls into her car.

Beca begrudged going in Stacie's car. It took away her freedom. She couldn't just drive off if she needed to and part of her thought Stacie planned that. 

She leaned up against the back window of the car as Stacie drove them to whatever destination she had in mind. At this point, Beca just wanted to get the whole thing over with. It would be easy to act normal with Chloe, but she didn't want to. She was hurt and hadn't been given a good enough answer and that was all the reason she needed to be distant.

Chloe, however, seemed content. She was sitting in the front laughing about some past memory with Stacie.

Before long they arrived at the Space Center. 

Of course. 

Its Stacie after all her idea of 'fun' isn't typical.

Beca didn't care for being there. Not. one. bit. 

Chloe, however, took an interest, but Beca was sure that she'd take an interest or at least try to look interested in almost anything if it was important to a fellow Bella.

Stacie was in her element. Snapping photos, snapchatting and dragging the two into selfies with all kinds of devices and modules. 

It was exhausting to Beca.

And by the time Chloe returned from doing a rocket simulator even she looked tired. She staggered over, looking ill. "That was intense" she groaned to Beca as she almost fell, to the point that Beca had to catch her and hold her up.

She was clearly unsteady on her feet.

"Put your arm around me" Beca muttered as she watched Stacie dashing about with her phone in the distance. Chloe put her arm around Beca and let her support her. "I'm sorry..." She whispered softly.

"It's cool. These machines seem crazy. I mean they train on them right?"

"No, I mean--" but before Chloe could get any more words out Stacie came bouncing over. "It's a shame our tours come to an end" Stacie said with a pout.

"Well, I guess that's that," Beca said feeling relieved that it was over. "For the Space tour yeah" Stacie said shrugging "But! There's more. We're going to check out an old house where weird paranormal things have happened next! Annnd I've got a hike down a mountain trail planned And after that a steam train tour!"

Before Beca and Chloe could even react they found themselves being dragged to her car once again.

When would the nightmare end.

By the time Stacie had dragged them around the spooky house and scared the life out of Chloe even Chloe had reached her limit. She was exhausted, physically and mentally.

So when they reached the mountain trail she broke. Stacie was off in the distance at the time, fetching ice cream.

At this moment Chloe turned to Beca and grabbed her by the hand. "I can't take anymore! I love Stacie. I really do. But I just can't. I need to get away. Even if just for 10 minutes!"

Beca laughed "Okay. Good because I've been dying for the past **3** hours. I don't know how you lasted so long." They both then checked to ensure Stacie was distracted before bolting down the trail to get to a more secluded area.

Stacie glanced back to see they were gone. She smiled, placing the three ice cream cones into a holder before pulling out her phone.

**Stacie:** "I finally broke them" she said into her phone

**Amy:** "I'll admit. They're better friends than I thought they were. I'd of abandoned you long ago"

**Stacie:** "I told you they'd last to the trail. I mean it's Chloe. She's too nice. I knew none of this would interest them."

**Amy:** "Only you would plan for your friends to run off and leave you."

**Stacie:** "Well, it was the whole purpose! They needed to bond over something."

**Amy:** "Well at least you had fun. Did you get the flavors I liked?" Fat Amy asked

**Stacie:** "Yup. They asked for chocolate and vanilla but hey, I knew they'd bolt. So your flavors await you."

_"Awesome. Because I'm here"_ Fat Amy said cutting the call as she stood behind Stacie licking her lips. "I've got to admit Stace. It's impressive just how much you could predict them"

"That's what happens when you major in psychology. Now, here's hoping our plan works. Maybe they'll finally talk. I don't think they'll be in a rush to find me."

* * *

 

Beca and Chloe sat on a bench, together this time. They looked exhausted but content. The view of the mountainside was surely something, the area was secluded and overlooked the trail's horizon perfectly.

"Hey Beca" Chloe said softly to ensure she had her attention. "The other day when I said I didn't know why... I-I lied."

Beca turned her head to look at her "go on,"

"Okay." Chloe exhaled sharply "I found myself falling for you. I'm in love with you Beca. I have been for years and part of me has denied it was possible, the other part of me is scared and the other wants you to be in love with me too."

Beca was taken aback. "Chloe..."  
"I know" Chloe threw her hands up "its stupid and selfish and doesn't justify me ignoring you for the past year and whatever. It just pained me to be close to you because you'd never feel the same and then... And then when I saw you at the venue I realized it pained me to be a part from you even more. I messed up, I'm sorry..."

Chloe stood up but Beca swiftly pulled her back down towards the bench "Wait" she said making Chloe turn to look at her. "Who said I'd never feel the same? I never once said that. Like. Jesus christ dude" Beca chuckled lightly "I've been in love with you since the moment you gave me that stupid card in the shower. You were the Bella I was referring to after all"

Before Chloe could respond Beca leaned in and pressed her lips against hers, Chloe melted into the kiss, her eyes teared up as she closed them, kissing the other girl tenderly.

The moment was disturbed by the sound of a camera clicking. Both of them opened their eyes, startled.

Stacie stood there grinning "okay so like, when you two plan to get married you'll thank me for capturing this moment" before they could so much as comment Stacie skipped off with Fat Amy following behind her, shooting the two a wink.

Both Beca and Chloe laughed before looking at one another and smiling.

"Where were we again?" Chloe said leaning close pressing her nose against Beca's.

 

"I think we were at the part where we start our life together."

"I'd like that. Let's make up for lost time Beca."  
  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading dudes, I'll likely end it here.

**Author's Note:**

> I have places to go with this, so if you'd like to see more lemme know.


End file.
